Expectations: A Tale of True Love
by Heart2Heart
Summary: Princess Lily Evans doesn't act like she should considering she's a princess. She's more of a girlish tomboy than those sterotypes, but Lily grows and learns what it's like to lose someone and to get something too early...the throne. *Chapter Seven Up*
1. Lily Craig Evans

Chapter One  
  
Lily Craig Evans  
  
It was quite a beautiful, sunny day when Queen May Evans went into labor with her second child. It had been long tradition in her family lines and country history to have the second born daughter become the rightful heir to the throne of the small magical country of Magid. Queen May's husband, having no royalty in the family, wasn't called King Robert, just Sir Robert and his close friends dropped the Sir all together and called him Robbie, Bobby, or even Roy when they wanted to tease him. May, the third of three children, the last-born child, and the second born daughter, had become the Queen of Magid when her own mother had died not 2 months earlier.  
  
That is why, on this beautiful day, this child was the talk of Magid for the entire, day, week, and month to follow. It was, as the people had hoped, a beautiful little girl with a little light blonde hair and peaches and cream skin. She had the smallest dainty fingers and the biggest green eyes that could make your heart melt. Her mother named her after her favorite flower, Lily, and after her husbands last name, Craig, so as to keep his family history alive. This daughter is none other than the Princess Lily Craig Evans.  
  
As said before, yes Lily originally had light blonde hair, which before the age of one fell out and came in as a rich crimson red. Her eyes stayed big and bright green, and she had long dark eyelashes with the same peaches and cream skin. She was, in essence, beautiful. Lily, from a very early age, learned the good points and bad points from being rich, let alone the heir to a country, and princess. She didn't have many friends mainly because the first few that she did have wanted something in return, after that she didn't trust them. She absolutely loved animals, especially Pegasus, which she had gotten one on her 7^th birthday. Quite expensive, but Lily still adored it. Most people think of Pegasus as pure white horses with silver tipped wings, but Lily's flying horse was different. Lily had gotten a female Pegasus with jet-black hair and long black main and tail. Its eyes blazed black and she was quite fierce and wouldn't tame with anyone but whom she considered her  
mother: Lily. Her name? Cauchmar. In French that means Nightmare. A little joke Lily had made considering her horse was a girl, so it was a mare, and she was a black as night, plus with anyone else she truly was a nightmare.  
  
Lily, just like every princess, was taught to be a princess. She learned all sorts of things from all of her teachers, (21 to be exact). She was taught gymnastics so she would be flexible, ballet to be graceful, ice-skating so her mother could actually tell Lily she looked like and angel, and she learned tennis so she could be a little sporty. She, of course, learned to care for Cauchmar and she learned many forms of dance. She learns ballroom dancing, tap, jazz, ballet (as mentioned before), Irish dance, tango, and the list goes on for eternity.  
  
It was when she was about to turn 11 that her mother decided to take Lily to her first ball.  
  
"Lily sweet, I have a question to ask you," her mother stated.  
  
Lily came skidding around the corner in her socks and slid right to her mother, trying to fix her composure she curtsied as gracefully as she could and tried holding her breath from the running, "Yes mum," she asked panting a little from the long run.  
  
"Lily dear, what am I to do with you. Your sister Petunia, though a squib, acts more like a Princess than you do, and what do I see, my youngest daughter and heir to the throne after me come in running in her socks, jeans, and a sweaty t-shirt." He mother reprimanded.  
  
"Sorry mother," Lily said quietly.  
  
"Might I ask what you were doing in your sock and, and that atrocious outfit?"  
  
"I was. Um.. I was.." Lily started.  
  
"Ladies do not say `um' Lily," her mother stated.  
  
"Yes mum, sorry mum. I was practicing." Lily said simply. To simply.  
  
"And what were you practicing?" her mother asked.  
  
Lily bent her head down in shame, "Quiddatch mum."  
  
"QUIDDATCH!" her mother screamed, "You were practicing QUIDDATCH. Why weren't you practicing your magic or even ballet, or worse, riding Cauchmar through the forest, but no you were riding on a broom practicing QUIDDATCH!" her mouth practically dripped with loathe when she said the name of that... that dreadful sport.  
  
"Mother, what did you call me in for," Lily asked sheepishly, trying to change the subject.  
  
Her mum's eyes softened. "In three days there is a ball which I must attend. I thought that with you being a Princess, would like the practice considering you'll be going to quite a few. This is a very important ball, and many important people will be there, but they have been dieing to get a look at you." Her mother said pleased.  
  
"That would be, delightful," Lily said with a little pause, then knowing her mother would be a little upset at the tomboy girl she exclaimed, "Oh mother, whatever shall I wear."  
  
Her mother smiled, this was the Lily she was hoping for. Sweet little girlish Lily. "No need to worry, I'll have Francois take you shopping."  
  
"Thank you mother," Lily exclaimed delightedly. Might I mention here that Lily also took acting lessons, but for some reason, little Tomboy Princess Lily Craig Evens just LOVED shopping, so she wasn't acting here at all. "When shall I go, the ball is in three days!" she asked concerned.  
  
"Today, Lily darling, I already told Francois to get ready and to take you to Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions."  
  
"Ok mum, are you going to put it on the account or shall I pay there?" Lily asked.  
  
"Its going to go on the account, Lily, and remember, no talking to strangers, especially boys!"  
  
"Yes mother," Lily said exasperatedly. "Mother?"  
  
"Yes Lily?" her mother replied.  
  
"Am I to go to Hogwarts if I get on, or Beauxbatons?"  
  
"Lily, you'll do as I did, go to Beauxbatons until you turn 15, and then go to Hogwarts!" she answered simply.  
  
"Yes mother," Lily said disheartened. She would rather go Hogwarts, but she would for three years, so it was ok.  
  
It was then that Francois took Lily's hand and quite literally swept her off of her feet and brought her to the fireplace. "Floo powder?" Lily asked. Francois nodded. Lily stepped into the fireplace after she had thrown the Floo Powder in. "Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions." She said. Francois followed saying the same thing.  
  
----------------* * * At Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions * * * ----------------  
  
"Hello Princess Lillian," Madam Malkin said formally, and dropped to a curtsy.  
  
Lily laughed happily, "No need for the title Madam Malkin, call me Lily."  
  
It was then that Madam Malkin relaxed. "Hello Lily, I heard you have a ball coming up. Let me get some measurements and a few colors of fabric and see what I can do for you." At that they left Francois all alone in the shop as Madam Malkin led Lily to the back to get her measurements.  
  
Lily overheard some people talking so she stopped to listen, of course.  
  
"So Si? What do you want to do after we get our robes?" she heard one voice ask. Lily was delighted, people to talk to.  
  
"Dunno," answered another voice, she guessed it was Si's voice, but wasn't sure if there was more than one person in the room.  
  
"Wonder what's taking Madam Malkin so long to get the robes," the first boy said again. Lily knew, it was because of her.  
  
"Jamsie my boy, you wonder to much," that was Si. So the first one must be Jamsie!  
  
Madam Malkin had just finished the measurements on Lily and told her to wait in a different room while she looked at colors that would look good on her. Madam Malkin pointed to the one that the boy's voices were coming from. Lily smiled and happily obliged.  
  
She walked in with her head high and sat at a chair in the back; opened up a purse she always had with her, and started reading the book. One of the boys, getting curious as to why this new person walked into the room they were in, said "Hi". It was the first boy. Jamsie, Lily thought.  
  
"Hello," she said and looked up from her book, "I'm Lily Craig-." She stopped, what if these boys used her like her old friend Natasha had after she found out she was a Princess. Lily stopped short there. "I'm Lily Craigs." She said again.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black," said the second boy, "And this is my friend Jamsie Potter."  
  
"He's joking," Jamsie said, "My name's James. Nice to meet you," he said with a smile. "Are you getting robes for Hogwarts?"  
  
"No, I need a formal dress for a dance I'm going to soon, and my mum just told me about it this morning so I came here."  
  
"O," James said.  
  
"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Not until I'm older. My mum has this thing for going to more than one school. Says I'll be more learned." Lily answered, then she smiled, "But I wish I was going there, I've read so much about it."  
  
"This is our first year going there," James said thoughtfully, "You look awfully familiar."  
  
"Really, I don't know where I would have seen you before," Lily answered truthfully, but in her head she was thinking, `unless you picked up a paper a few days ago and saw me on the front page winning some stupid Pegasus race with Cauchmar'  
  
"Lily dear," Madam Malkin came in holding a beautiful cream colored dress with a poof in the skirt and a v neck color. It had swirls throughout the fabric and glitter everywhere. In Madam Malkin's other hand she held slippers of matching color and a small tiara.  
  
"Wow," Lily said breathlessly. "It's beautiful. Mum said to charge it on her account."  
  
"Yes Lily, O and James, Sirius," Madam Malkin said rummaging in a different room, "These are just your size."  
  
"Thanks" they said at the same time and Lily laughed. Madam Malkin gave her a bag with her stuff and handed the boys there robes.  
  
"Wanna come with us shopping." Sirius asked. "I know you don't need the stuff, but you can come anyways."  
  
"I'd love to," Lily said and smiled again, making Sirius blush. With that, the three of them left the room, and Lily completely forgot that Francois was waiting in the other room and that in an hour she had private tutoring lessons, because if she had remembered, she would have known that Francois did not do well under pressure and that he quite quickly tended to over react to the smallest things, say, perhaps, the Princess and hair to the throne gone missing....  
  
----------------* * * Author's Notes * * * ----------------  
  
So people, how did you like this. Next chapter will be out very soon and the Queen will not be very happy, neither will the king, Petunia, Francois, her 21 teachers, and all of Magid. Very exciting but it is extremely sad and dramatic near the end of the second chapter. So what did you think? No need to talk to the computer screen, just click the "Review" button that the little arrow is pointing to and I'll be happy, and the faster I get reviews, the faster I write the next chapter.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\ / 


	2. This isn't a Game anymore Princess

Chapter Two  
  
This isn't a Game Anymore Princess  
  
Sirius and James turned out to be pretty nice, even if James wasn't talking all that much considering Sirius was just yakking away about how great Hogwarts is going to be, and what he's going to do there, and yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
"Want to go get some candy?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sure, what time is it. I have to meet my mom about 3:00," James said.  
  
"It's only 2," Sirius said.  
  
Two o'clock, `uh oh' Lily thought. She had been gone for almost 2 hours now. Francois, Mum, Dad, Mum! Their going to kill me. "Um, guys I have to go, now!" she said suddenly.  
  
Lily ran into Nutts and Blots. "I need some Floo Powder!" she said mater-of-factly between great gasps of air.  
  
"O, li'l girl, that's going to cost a pretty penny-" the man at the counter started saying.  
  
With that, Lily reached into her pocket and took out three galleons. She knew it was more that she needed but this was an emergency. The man stared wide eyed at that much for just a little floo powder. "I'm sure this is going to be enough! May I also use your fireplace? I'm sure this covers it as well."  
  
The man at the counter nodded, handed Lily a small packet of floo powder, and led her to a room. Lily nor the man noticed that James and Sirius were watching her. "Where did she get that much money for floo powder?" James asked quietly.  
  
"Think she robbed a bank?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You idiot, be reasonable." James said, uh oh, he thought before he could catch that.  
  
"I can't be reasonable, I'm Sirius," Sirius said pointedly. "Thought my best friend would know," he said and put on a fake pout.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily had just gone through the fireplace and was at her mansion again. People were running around wildly. Finally one of the house elves stopped, "Miss, where have you been miss, we've all been looking for you, miss." The little elf looked like she was about to cry.  
  
Lily patted her on the back, "It's ok Minder," lily said comfortingly, "I'm fine."  
  
"No, no, no," Minder, the house elf, said suddenly, "You gots to leave soon."  
  
"Leave where," Lily asked.  
  
"Anywheres, Masters is trying to run away, theys won't leave without your, Princess." Minder said, a few fat tears rolling down her cheek.  
  
At that Lily went off running, looking for her mum, "Mum, Mother, where are you? I'm back, I'm ok, don't worry." Lily shouted up and down each hall.  
  
"Lily?" she heard her name.  
  
Lily whirled around and saw her mother. "Mum, I'm ok, why are we leaving."  
  
"Lily, I'm not going, your leaving." Her mother said.  
  
"Leaving where," Lily asked, she was getting worried. Servants, teachers, and house elves were running around the house frantically looking for other people or just trying to leave.  
  
Her mum tried to stay calm, "Just precautions."  
  
"No, I won't leave mum, I won't leave you and Petunia and Daddy," Lily tried to say.  
  
"Lily, this isn't a joke, there was a threat, it wasn't even a threat to me which I could handle, it was a threat against you!" her mum tried to explain.  
  
Lily wasn't paying attention; she was still talking and started sobbing and talking. "But I'll stay here and make sure everything's alright, I have to learn sometime!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Lily as much as I love you I hate to say this-" her mum was cut off.  
  
"No, I'm staying here and it's final." Lily said determined to stay.  
  
"Lily," the Queen practically shouted. Lily became quiet with a few sniffles, "Lily, this isn't a game dear, you aren't just playing princess or dress up, this is your life, this isn't game Lily, this is real, and there was a threat and you are leaving," her mum said.  
  
"But mum, I can't go, I can't no mum, I won't go," Lily said, all of a sudden men in black robes came storming through the building shouting words and green flashes of light sparkled everywhere.  
  
"Lily RUN, dammit RUN" her mum screamed as the got closer.  
  
"But where will I go, what will I do," Lily asked screaming so her mother could actually hear her over other peoples cries and screams, tears streaming down her own face.  
  
"Just leave, Lily, RUN," she said, as the men in black came closer with there wands, starting to surround the Queen. The last words that the Queen ever said where those that Lily would remember forever, "Lily, I love you, RUN," and then her voice was broken off as a man in black whispered a few harsh words.  
  
It was then that Lily ran. She ran down the corridors and was running up stairs. `Stupid, stupid me, I'll get trapped,' Lily thought. Then she had an idea. She kept running; up, and up she went. All the way to the highest tower. She whistled, a long loud whistle. There was a flash of black wings, and her beloved Pegasus was there at the top tower, flying in midair, steadying her pace to let the crying 10 year old girl climb on. Lily grabbed onto Cauchmar's mane and said, "Fly, girl, fly," and that's what she did. Lily sobbing loudly as the wind hit her face, drying the tears.  
  
The beautiful black horse didn't know where to go, Lily had always told her in the past. She went to one of the places Lily went when she was said. It was a beautiful little forest with a quiet stream. Flapping her wings harder than she ever had, yet trying not to knock over her rider, she flew gracefully through the air, silently landing at the designated point.  
  
It took Lily a few minutes to realize where she was, and she smiled, a slight smile yet none the less, a smile. Cauchmar whinnied to her. "Good girl," Lily said patting her nose, then throwing her small, skinny arms around her horses neck. It was there that Lily knew she was alone. Her mum was certainly dead, and Lily cried for hours over just that thought. Her father was dead, beloved Roy, Robbie, Bobbie, Daddy would never smile again, and Petunia, her obnoxious, sure, annoying, completely, but still her sister was gone. (That's what she thinks...). Francois, dead, Minder, dead. Everyone, gone. Lily looked over at where her house would have been and saw it to be just a mass pile of rubble with the dark mark soaring above it.  
  
Lily cried again, was all of this her fault just for forgetting about Francois and going with those two boys she had met. Lily didn't know, but form the looks of it, it sure seemed that way.  
  
Lily must have spent at least 4 hours just crying and another 2 just thinking about what was going to happen in her life. She then remembered the ball that was coming up in three days. She still had the bag with the dress, shoes, and tiara. She had never put it down when she was running or even with Sirius and James.  
  
There was a slight sound of movement and Lily looked up, Cauchmar bared her teeth at the unseen intruder. She then saw him; an old man with a long beard was just standing there. He looked sadly down at Lily who was sitting on a rock near the stream.  
  
Suddenly Lily began talking, she didn't know why, she just did. He seemed like the kind of person that would listen. "You know, if I could get them back I would go through each ballet lesson without complaining, and I would stop sneaking out of the house, and being forgetful, and start acting like my mother said I should." Silent tears streamed down her face, "I'd change everything, I really would. No trying, I would just do it." She looked up at the man whose eyes glistened with tears for the death of the Queen of Magid. The man just nodded.  
  
"I'd wear those frilly little dresses and wouldn't step on people toes on purpose anymore," Lily said, "I'd be the perfect lady, I'd do everything I could, I just want them back." She started sobbing and shaking back and forth, holding her knees close to her chest.  
  
The old man started walking over to her and Lily didn't mind, but Cauchmar did. She bared her teeth and nipped at the man, "No!" Lily said quietly but sternly to the sweet little Pegasus. Cauchmar stopped.  
  
He came over and wrapped his arm around her. "Will you come with me?" he asked. She didn't even know his name.  
  
"To where?" Lily asked.  
  
"Someplace safe," was all that he said. She nodded. Then glanced at her Pegasus, "She can come too," he said noticing the look on her face. Lily looked a little relieved to find out Cauchmar could come with her.  
  
"Who are you," Lily asked, realizing the old man had never said his name.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, and I know your Princess Lily," he said and Lily just nodded. "You know your going to have to be crowned soon. Magid will want that after about a week of morning."  
  
Lily nodded silently, her eyes once again filled with tears at that thought, "I wish mama could be here to see it, I'll never do as good a job as she." Lily said and burst out crying again so hard that she had to stop to control herself.  
  
To Lily's surprise, Dumbledore just picked her up and went on walking, "Stop crying, first, let's get someplace safe, then you can cry," Lily nodded, she understood. Those people were still after her.  
  
---------- * * * Back in Diagon Alley * * * ----------  
  
News had gotten around that there was an attack on the castle. "Big deal," Sirius said. Doesn't effect me."  
  
For that comment, James punched him hard on the arm, "It will if Queen May dies because then Magid has a new ruler and can keep you out of the country!" James said, "And if those people attacked the castle, they might attack the rest of Magid," James was right and Sirius knew it, he looked at the ground.  
  
"If the Queen died and those people don't take over, who will be the ruler," Sirius asked again, he always asked a lot of questions.  
  
"The princess, obviously." James stated.  
  
"Whose the Princess," Sirius asked again.  
  
James didn't answer so Sirius asked again, and again, and again. Finally James got annoyed and said, "I DON'T KNOW." People in the street stared at him. He looked down and blushed. In a quieter, more regular tone of voice he said, "I just know she's younger than us and that means she'll probably do a horrible job." James was very stereotypical.  
  
---------- * * * Somewhere in an Unknown Forest * * * ---------  
  
Lily looked over at her winged horse as she was being carried by a very strong yet very old, Dumbledore. A very large man, a giant, was leading Cauchmar even, with large hands the size of a turkey. He was quiet as he led the Pegasus, and Lily wondered if he had ever seen on before.  
  
Lily looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes and asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
"We're here," and answered and put her down gently and led her into a broken down little shack. "Your safe now, I'll be back in a few hours, try to sleep," he commanded. With that he just sort of left, popped into thin air, and the giant led the Pegasus into the shack too, it was larger inside than it looked outside, probably magicked, Lily thought.  
  
She sat on a little bed that she just knew was for her and was just about ready to cry when she realized she had no tears left. Her eyes were all cried out. Outside she could still hear the panic of castle and her mothers last words "lily, I love you, run."  
  
---------- * * * Author's Note * * * ----------  
  
Me again, so how did you like it. Sad, isn't it? Well I just want to thank you people for reviewing. I'll try to get a chapter out at least every other day because I actually want to finish a story I start. Lol, the faster the reviews, the faster this gets put up so keep clicking. I feel I need to apologize for my atrocious spelling of the word Quidditch yesterday! SORRY. O, and I suppose I need a disclaimer as well. I don't own anything you recognize and the plot is completely and totally mine! Thanx for reading! 


	3. Practically Pampered

Chapter Three  
  
Practically Pampered  
  
It had already been about three days that Lily was stuck in that little old shack with Cauchmar. Of course, there was a fridge and a house elf to help her, but honestly, Lily wasn't use to making her own food, and if anyone knows anything about cooking, you know that (1) it can be quite difficult and (2) it's even harder if your eyes are red and swollen. Lily, learned this the hard way, which didn't improve her mood.  
  
After those three long days which seemed like an eternity, Dumbledore came back with someone else. It was a girl with long, straight, black hair, tan skin, and big brown almond eyes. "Hello, Lily dear," she said politely. Lily glared menacingly at her. "Sorry," she said and looked at her feet.  
  
Lily stared up at Albus Dumbledore. Before Lily had a chance to speak he cut her off, "Lily, we need to get you some other clothes." Lily looked down at the sweaty, dirty, grimy clothes that she had worn in Diagon Alley.  
  
Lily just nodded her head silently. In a quiet and small voice she said, "I have one other thing," and she looked at her feet.  
  
Dumbledore was pretty shocked, "May I see it," he asked nicely. Lily handed him the bad with the clothing she was going to wear at the ball. "These are to formal to wear shopping," he said, "I had Allison bring some jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt to shop in," Lily nodded again. So that new person's name was Allison. Allison looked over at Lily and smiled a pity smile, and then handed Lily a bad. "Go change, Lily," Dumbledore said sweetly, Lily nodded; she seemed to be doing that a lot recently.  
  
She put on the blue jeans and t-shirt, which fit perfectly, then knelt over to tie up the laces on the shoes. She suspected it was magicked to fit her, but then again, almost everything she thought was magic, and almost every time she was right.  
  
"Are we leaving now?" Lily asked suddenly.  
  
It was Dumbledore's turn to nod. You need some regular clothes, clothes for school, and clothing for the ceremony in 4 days."  
  
"Ceremony," Lily squeaked. Dumbledore nodded again. Lily bowed her head down in understanding, after her grandmother's death, her mother was given the crown exactly a week later, even though her mother was still devastated at the lose, it was for the good of Magid, and Lily knew this. Lily cried no more tears, she was all cried out, she couldn't even shed one at the memory of her grandmother's death, she just felt the bitter reality that she was all alone, she had no family anymore.  
  
"Let's go," Dumbledore said ad took Lily's hand, he was talking quietly again, but he was just murmuring to himself so Lily couldn't hear him.  
  
---------- * * * Diagon Alley Again * * * ----------  
  
Dumbledore led Lily by the hand around Diagon Alley in fear that she would run away or just get lost, she wasn't use to this world, or that's what he thought. It was then Lily remembered something and stopped so suddenly even Dumbledore was surprised. "You said I had to get school things, right?" Dumbledore nodded, "What school am I going to?" she asked.  
  
"The only place we can be sure your safe, Hogwarts of course. You won't be allowed to regular classes as soon as you get there, but after a few months we will know how safe you really are here, but if your safe anywhere, it will be Hogwarts." He said.  
  
Lily smiled, it was a little smile that barely wrinkled her nose, but her lips twitched and Dumbledore saw it and got a twinkle in his eye, he knew what she was thinking.  
  
"First things first, we need to get you regular clothes and school clothes, then we'll look at the fancier stuff for the ceremony. Lily looked up at the tall old man, "Can I wear the dress I already have?" she asked quietly, but he heard her.  
  
"Yes, Lily, you can." And he led her into Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. This was, of course, the second time Lily had been there, but Madam Malkin knew what happened and was careful to stay away from the subject.  
  
"Hello, sweetie," she said as they walked in the door. She had known they were coming, Dumbledore had owled in so she could have the place pretty much empty. "Lets see, I have your measurements and I have a few things that would fit you. Come on," she urged Lily into a dressing room, "Make sure that they all fit. Some are just for you and others are for Hogwarts. The Hogwarts ones are black and the other colored ones are basically casual wear. On the floor there are some shoes to try on and on a different hanger you'll see jackets and what not. O just try them on and see what fits," Madam Malkin urged again.  
  
In the dressing room, which happened to be quite large, there was tons of clothing of practically every color. On a hanger on the door were light windbreaker jackets to heavy winter ones. On a long yet thin piece of wood were what looked to be 20 pairs of assorted shoes. Dress shoes, dance shoes, sneakers, formal slippers... etc. In some hangers just on the wall, the robes were organized by color. On one hanger there were robes of different shades of red, on the next one was orange, then yellow, then greens, then blues, then purples, then pinks, then grays, then browns, and finally on the last hanger on the wall were rainbow colored ones that were tie dyed or stripped or plaid. She could tell that Madam Malkin new it would all fit, it was all her size, and Lily looked to a rack that was in the back and she saw some muggle clothing. Jeans, shorts, sweaters, t-shirts, skirts, dresses, jumpers, socks, (yes socks were on the hanger) and under that on a small corner table was  
underwear. Lily blushed for no reason at all, Dumbledore was practically pampering her.  
  
Lily walked out of the room, "Is that all mine?" she asked in wonder.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled, "Yes, you needed a whole new wardrobe so I thought I'd hand that over to Madam Malkin." Lily smiled, not a small twitchy one, but a real smile, sure no teeth were showing, but it was still a real smile.  
  
"What else do I need for school?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well let's get your books next." Dumbledore said. She wasn't paying attention that she had gotten so much stuff, sure she was grateful and all, but she wanted to get ready for school. Lily nodded.  
  
Lily walked without her hand being held this time, but she was right next to Dumbledore, oddly enough, not many people recognized her in Diagon Alley so people didn't bombard her. Lily was pretty grateful. They walked into the book store and she was awestruck. Sure, at her mansion she had a library with tons of books, but she was usually trying to sneak into the storage closest, or spy on the teachers, climb trees, or riding Cauchmar to pay attention to how big her real library was, so when she saw all of these books, she thought `Wow, I've never seen this many books.' Of course she was wrong, but who can tell, I mean, she never really actually looked at the books that the library had, so she had never seen them.  
  
Dumbledore walked over the manager while Lily looked around. She was looking at books about Pegasus, she had read a few when she first got Cauchmar, but that was about it. She took the book and carried it with her. In the next aisle she saw practical joke books, Lily's favorite. Most of these she had actually read. There was one she didn't recognize and walked quickly over to the book to pick it up, but someone got there first.  
  
A hand brushed against hers and in shock, Lily dropped her other book, looking down she knelt to the floor to pick up the book. When she looked up, the person smiled. "Hi Lily," he said. "Remember me," of course Lily remember him, someone that always talks is hard to forget, "Sirius Black, do you remember? Huh?" Lily smiled, he was to perky.  
  
"Yes, I remember you," she said quietly looking down.  
  
"I haven't seen you around Diagon Alley in a long time." Sirius stressed long.  
  
"It's been three days." Lily said. What's up with this person? She thought.  
  
"O, well three days, long time, you know, same thing." He said, Lily smiled.  
  
"It's nice to see you again," Lily said and smiled.  
  
"You know, James was right, you do look familiar." Sirius said sincerely.  
  
"I just saw you three days ago silly," Lily answered. `If he finds out who I really am he'll be like everybody else and just ask me for stuff.  
  
"Yea, I guess," he said skeptically.  
  
"Lily, did you find anything," Dumbledore called.  
  
"Um, yea two things," Lily answered and quickly grabbed the prank book from the shelf, leaving Sirius staring after her glaring daggers. Sirius walked out of that aisle to see who had called her. He gasped when he saw it was the Headmaster Dumbledore. `Why was she with him' Sirius thought. Did she do something terrible to already be followed around by the Headmaster? Cool!'  
  
Lily handed Dumbledore the books and he paid for all of her school things. Lily looked up gratefully at Dumbledore, leaving an awestruck Sirius there. Lily and Dumbledore continued there shopping, which consisted of books, (got that,) clothes and wardrobe (got that), candy, (I'm hungry), basic necessities such as toothbrush, hairbrush, comb... etc., more candy (I'm very hungry right now!) and some other things that most other people have, except for the Pegasus stuff, because Lily bought some things for her. And she also bought a few pieces of simple jewelry such has (1) gold bracelet with (3) charms. One of a dragon, one of a centaur, and one of Pegasus. She bought (2) silver necklaces. One had a lily on the end of it, and the other had a rose. She also bought one gold plain necklace and a strand of pearls. She didn't have pierced ears, (she had refused so much that when her mother took her to get it done she bit the person with the ear gun, which usually isn't a good  
idea.) so she didn't buy earrings.  
  
"Mr. Dumbledore," Lily said.  
  
"Yes Lily, you can just call me Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Sounds to old." He said.  
  
Lily was thinking that he was old but didn't say anything, "Professor Dumbledore, can I sleep somewhere else tonight? I don't like the little shack."  
  
"We weren't planning on you sleeping there again tonight. We found a family that would take care of you until School started in 3 months. I'll pick you up in 4 days of course for the crowning, they know you're the princess, and I'd like to keep it to only them know, and they won't tell anyone else." The last part he said more sternly, then his expression changed a little. "Just be careful, and they have a room ready for you and I'll send your clothes over. They have a nice sized house, pretty big but smaller than you old one. They have a boy about your age actually, so you'll have a friend. You can't go by your last name Evans; considering that's not a very common name, you can go by Lily though. What should I tell them your last name is?"  
  
"Craigs," Lily responded fast, "That was my father's last name." She hated saying that in past tense.  
  
"Ok," Dumbledore agreed, and "I expect you to be on your best behavior. I'll tell them to call you Lily Craigs."  
  
"Whom, exactly am I staying with?" Lily asked.  
  
"A very respectable and a very well known magical family." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Who?" Lily asked again.  
  
"Why, the Potter's of course." Lily gulped, didn't she meet someone named James Potter who she lied to about her real name. Wait a minute, Potter was a very common name, maybe it was someone else, Lily thought. Hopefully, someone else.  
  
---------- * * * Author's Note * * * ----------  
  
Hurray! chapter three is up in three days. Are you not all proud of me! And I'm pleased to say that this story is now on two peoples favorite story list, so I'm happy and I'm getting all good reviews. Remember, if you want something to happen, just put it in the review and I'll consider it. No promises, but you never know, and I'll give you credit at the end of the chapter in my little Author's Note thing. So did you like this one, next chapter is kind of odd, Lily isn't actually at the "Potter's" and I'm saying now that he ISN'T mad that Lily lied, because it was for her own protection (I'll let him believe what I want him to believe so there) but the next chapter is entitled "The Crowning" so Lily might start crying and Sirius finds out who she really is. Ok, so I gave it all away but theres one HUGE thing I didn't tell you and it is.................READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AND REVIEW SO THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT SOONER. 


	4. The Crowning

Chapter Four  
  
The Crowning  
  
Adrienne Potter, James' mum, was tidying up a very large room. Albus Dumbledore had owled her and asked her if she could take care of a girl about her son's age and that if she agreed, more information would follow. Of course she agreed, she'd never had a daughter. Only two mischievous sons, so she had a great time getting this room done.  
  
She had picked a large room next to James'. Mrs. Potter was having a wonderful time decorating, considering that after the `more information to follow' came, she realized she had to get all sorts of new things because Lily didn't have anything anymore. Sure, Dumbledore did say that he would pay for her things and she would have her school things, a few trinkets, and clothing, but she still needed a room where she could feel safe and warm.  
  
The first thing Adrienne did was get new carpeting for what was once the music room. She chose a soft, fluffy pastel blue. Next was the wall paper, the bottom half of the wall was a deep, dark blue, then there was a border of lilies surrounded by a light shimmering gold, then the top of the wall was pure white. It was rather pretty, if I do say so myself. Next she had to redo the bathroom. Did I mention there was a bathroom attached to this new bedroom? Well, there is. The bathroom became a lovely shade of light pink, with white walls with the top bordered in little pink roses, a pink toilet, light pink carpet, a pink shower curtain, a pink bathtub, and little pink hand towels and body towels on a wooden rack.  
  
This, might I say much the approval of Mrs. Potter, was done in only a day, with the help of magic of course. Then she started putting in furniture she had bought, which she later told Dumbledore was no problem because she would pay for it. She bought Lily a white day bed with light blue sheets and a mix of white and blue pillows. On top lay a big, soft, comfy blanket with flowers in different shades of blue splattered randomly around it. Next to the day bed was a matching white, small table. On it was an alarm clock and a light blue lamp. (Can you tell there is a theme to the room so far?)  
  
In the far corner was a walk-in closet and all Mrs. Potter had to do was add shelves for Lily's shoes. The left corner held an empty bookcase and next to that was a full-length mirror. Next to the walk-in closet was an empty area so Adrienne put a matching desk and chair.  
  
The bathroom remained quite simple. Mrs. Potter just added a small spice rack above the hand rack to put shampoo, lotion, and conditioner in. She also put a cup by the sink for her toothbrush.  
  
All in all, the room was quite breathtaking, and Mrs. Potter was relieved to know that James wouldn't be home until after Lily was here for 2 days. He was visiting his cousins in Australia. Even with all the stuff the Mrs. Potter had bought for Lily and the room, there was still a lot of space in the room, but the room had a sweet simplicity to it, so she left it like that. This took 2 days on its own to do, to put all of this stuff in this room, even with help from the house elves.  
  
By the time of the fourth day, Mrs. Potter was just checking everything over, one of the house elves came scurrying up to her and announced the presence of Professor Dumbledore and Princess Lily. Adrienne smiled.  
  
She walked down stairs and caught a glimpse of the deep crimson hair moving where a house elf directed them. Walking steadily, she arrived at the living room. Might I just add here that this was a very large house, as Dumbledore said earlier, but still smaller than Lily's other home, which was more of a castle. This was just a mansion. "Hello Professor. Hello Lily." Adrienne said sweetly with a smile.  
  
Lily looked up at her with sad eyes. Recently, she only had sad eyes, but some of the hurt was gone, now there was just the pain of losing someone you love. Adrienne understood that look in someone eyes. She herself had lost her husband a few years back when James was only 8 and William was only 2. "Hi," Lily said in a small, but polite voice. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Potter," she said then, and dropped to a small curtsy. Adrienne wasn't use to that and was shocked for a few seconds. Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore said, "Thank you for taking care of Lily until the start of school."  
  
"Lily, why don't you let me talk to the Professor for a while, I'll have a house elf show you your room." At that a small house elf led Lily up a flight of stairs and into what would now be her room for the next few months. When Lily got to the room she gasped. There were a lot of reasons why she gasped, so let me start at the beginning.  
  
The first reason she gasped was because the room was pretty big, and was easily bigger than the shack she was living in for the last 4 days. She looked from the soft, blue carpet, to the large walk-closet where house elves were hanging up her clothes and putting her things away. Her few books on the bookcase, which looked ridiculously, empty, the closet was immediately filled, but the closet was so big it fit all the clothing that Dumbledore had bought her and left her a little room. Looking around the room, she noticed the sweet smell of roses coming from a potpourri dish in the pink bathroom.  
  
The second reason was all the furniture she had. The big bed, the desk which now had some pens and pencils in a cup on it and some paper and sketch pads inside. On the desk was a note from Dumbledore saying he had gotten her a few extra things.  
  
Finally all of the house elves left, that is, all but one. One was left shaking in the closet. Lily saw the back of her and walked over. As soon as she got there, the tiny house elf jumped around and grabbed Lily's knees and wouldn't let go. The house elf was crying. Lily was shocked until she saw who the house elf was. It was Minder! (Remember Minder? If not, then go back and re-read this story). "Minder!" Lily said happily. She knew everyone else was gone, except for Petunia because Dumbledore had made sure she was ok, even if Lily couldn't see her anymore, but Lily still had someone.  
  
"It be so good to see miss, it does. Thought you was gone for good miss, welcome back miss. Mrs. Potter be a nice person. She good and kind to mes and de other house elves too." Minder said, finally letting go of Lily's knees and looking at her.  
  
"Does she have any kids?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Potter has two boys, she does. A James and a William and a Sirius." Minder said.  
  
"You said two boys." Lily reprimanded.  
  
"He's not her, doesn't live here. Just comes. A lot, he plays tricks. Turned my own hair blue, he did." Minder replied, eye drying rapidly and was smiling brilliantly. Lily smiled, though not as big. She remembered Sirius trying to buy that prank book and she doubted to many people were called Sirius, so she knew it had to be the same person.  
  
Lily heard the down stairs door close and Mrs. Potter yelling good-bye to Dumbledore. It had been such a long day. A tiring week and what seemed like a life of pain. She lay down on top of the big winter blanket and closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.  
  
---------- * * * Two Days Later * * * ----------  
  
Lily's eyelids fluttered opened and stared at 6 people crowding around her. Mrs. Potter, James, who she assumed was William, Dumbledore, Allison, and Minder. "Is something wrong?" she asked mumbling.  
  
They all stared at her, shocked. "Lily, are you ok?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I feel fine. Better than yesterday." She answered a little enthusiastically.  
  
"You were asleep yesterday!" Dumbledore answered, then he smiled.  
  
"How long was I asleep," Lily asked concerned.  
  
"Two days," Mrs. Potter broke in.  
  
"TWO DAYS!" Lily screamed. "Why didn't anyone wake me up!" she demanded.  
  
Everyone stared at her. Allison frowned, Dumbledore laughed, Minder look relieved, and all three Potter's smiled. "Never mind that," Dumbledore said. "We need to get you ready."  
  
"Ready for what," Lily asked looking at him cross-eyed.  
  
"The crowning, it's a day earlier because it takes place outside and tomorrows going to rain." He answered.  
  
"Oh," Lily said. "Then I guess you better leave while I get dressed."  
  
Everyone nodded and started leaving. After even Dumbledore had left, James crept back into Lily's room, where Lily was lying down with her eyes closed again. He shook her softly so she wouldn't fall asleep again, then whispered, "I knew I recognized you from somewhere," then he left before Lily could respond.  
  
Lily frowned; today she would wear her mother's crown. She had never worn it before in her entire life. Not even to play dress up in. Lily walked into the closet and picked up the cream swirled gown, matching shoes, and tiara. Putting it on her bed, Lily stripped off her nightgown; she assumed Mrs. Potter had changed her that first day, and hopped into the shower, which was very warm and it felt good to get the grim off of her skin and out of her hair.  
  
Wrapping a towel around herself, she used a blow dryer to dry all of her thick mass of crimson curls. Instead of it hanging limp as it did before, it now stood firm and full of life. Then she dried herself. She walked back into her room and started getting dressed. Finally getting the dress on and shoes and tights, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked older and sadder, maybe a little wiser then before. Her hair hung around her head in disarray.  
  
Walking back to her bathroom, she looked at her hair and started to comb and brush in. Then grabbing it all she put it in a high ponytail, twisted it, and secured it in a tight and formal bun with no loose hairs. She walked over to her bed and placed the tiara delicately on top of her head. At the ceremony, someone, who usually would have been the father, would replace the tiara with the gold crown.  
  
Lily didn't know who was going to crown her, but instead of worrying, she went over to look at herself in the mirror. She looked much older than the age of 11, (O yea, in the shack she had her birthday, that will be described next chapter or the end of this one if I get really bored.)  
  
She walked out of her room, a quietly descended the stairs. At the bottom Dumbledore stood, and looked at the beautiful little girl. She truly looked like a fairy tale princess, even if she didn't feel like one. "You look like your mother!" he exclaimed.  
  
Lily's lips twitched into an awkward smile.  
  
"We need to go!" Dumbledore said.  
  
"What about the Potters" Lily asked.  
  
"They'll meet us there."  
  
"Ok," Lily answered  
  
---------- * * * The Crowning (the thing the Chapter's named after) * * * ----------  
  
Lily quietly stepped up three short steps to a small wooden chair they were using in place of the throne. It seemed like all of Magid was there. Lily looked out at them and smiled quietly, a small short smile as she had been doing since her mother had been murdered, but none the less, it was a smile.  
  
Lily couldn't see James, Mrs. Potter, or even William who she had just seen and never actually spoken to. She didn't see Sirius either. She looked at the first row of people and saw a boy that looked a little older than her. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and smiled up at Lily when he saw she was looking at him. She bowed her head down politely while she saw his mother quickly scold him for talking to the soon to be queen. Lily was close enough to hear the conversation, and thought it was remarkably funny.  
  
It was then that a hush drew over the crowd as Dumbledore carefully took the small tiara from Lily's head and places a crown that was gold with the family emblem, a dragon, on the front with two ruby eyes. Then he began talking. "It is a great honor to present to you the Queen of Magid, even though under these hard circumstances she has been through, with the death of her mother, your Queen, and her father, your fellow citizen. It was bestowed upon me to present to you, at the young age of 11, Lily Craig Evans, Queen of Magid."  
  
At these words everyone there clapped and cheered loudly and it was a great shock to them to see the new Queen, loudly sobbing and boy about her age, run up and hold her. Lily didn't notice, but she was crying into his robes. The clapping and cheering suddenly died down as more and more people noticed Lily crying.  
  
As Lily looked at the people of Magid, and then at the person she had been crying into, she shouted, "I'm sorry, I can't do this. I'm a disgrace as a Princess and would be an awful Queen." At these words Lily ran and surprisingly, no one stopped her. She was very fast, even in that dress, and people were to shocked to hear those words.  
  
The person on the platform where Lily had been just stared in the direction that Lily had ran as another boy came up and whispered, "It's ok James, we'll find her." But James wasn't so sure.  
  
---------- * * * Author's Note * * * ----------  
  
OK, so I have 18 reviews when I'm typing this and I usually wait until I have more reviews, but I felt like writing this so I thought, why not post it? So I did. How did you like this chapter? A bit surprising? Where did Lily go? Will she become Queen of Magid? (Pronounced Mage-id, incase you pronounced it like the bug.) Want some spoilers? I'll give away a few.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
* It will be called "Amazing Grace"  
* The name will make sense at the end of that chapter  
* James and Sirius go on a hunt for Lily  
* We meet someone named Crystal Parks  
  
Ok, so review so I should know if I should continue. And I am pleased to say I am now on 3 favorite stories lists, (not to brag or anything, I just am very happy).  
  
And I am thanking you guys for reviewing. So thank you:  
  
Amarria Kedlari Rosetti - first one to review. Thanx for giving my story a  
  
chance and for putting it under your favorites after only the first chapter.  
  
Pampered Tigeress - I'm continuing, Pampered Tigeress, I'm going as  
  
fast as I can!  
  
Jade - Thanx for the compliment.  
  
Bon - uh oh...?  
  
Mrs. Ronald Weasley - I'm continuing Leah [wink wink] and it's great you  
  
got a chance to start reading.  
  
QueenOfTheQueer - All I can say to the question "is James a prince?" is,  
  
read and see!  
  
Lady Louisa - I like making fics different. It adds a bit of flavor  
  
and pizaz.  
  
Milykweed - You reviewed twice. HURRAY. I'm writing as fast  
  
as I can and review again.  
  
BabBlGrl - Pweety, pweety, pwease. Here ya go!  
  
El monte princess - Different plot, YEA. I always make mine kind of  
  
different on purpose just to show people, "YOU COULD BE WRONG."  
  
Satans little Princess - Poor Little Lily. I agree.  
  
FireMaster - Sorry about that, "hair" thing. I'm to lazy to fix it.  
  
Applepie - Thanx for the compliment. Lily can be very  
  
random. When she get's happier you'll see the full side of her, well randomness. But her life is going to get a little more messed up.  
  
Queenoftheworl - I'm working on it!  
  
Redfeather - It's good your hooked, and I'd love to read your  
  
stuff. 


	5. Amazing Grace

Chapter Five  
  
Amazing Grace  
  
"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound, to save a wretch like me. I once was lost, but now I'm found, was blind but now I see." Crystal Parks finished the last lines of the hymn in perfect key and perfect pitch. The song was beautiful.  
  
"And that was Crystal Parks singing Amazing Grace." The announcer said. Everybody clapped loudly. Crystal had a sweet soprano voice, and sang perfectly though it was untrained. Crystal Parks, 11 years old, blonde hair and blue eyes, had just come here. She started that day and was dressed in jeans a shirt. She had the loudest applause of everyone. Crystal smiled, bowed a little while laughing, and walked off stage.  
  
One boy went up to congratulate her, as she was about to walk off to a room that the owner of the store had said she could live in for a while. "Wait," he called and looked at her strangely, "You look familiar." He whispered.  
  
She giggled. "I guess I have one of those faces `cause I don't think we met before," she hand and wiped her right hand on her jeans and stretched it to shake her hand. He accepted and shook it.  
  
"You have a very good voice," he said.  
  
"Thank you," she giggled.  
  
She looked the boy over. Blonde hair and blue eyes. He did look familiar, but from where? "I'm Remus, Remus Lupin," he said.  
  
"Hi Remus," she answered. It clicked. `O shit,' she thought to herself, `that's the person that made me smile at the crowning. God, please don't let him recognize me. PLEASE' she thought.  
  
"Well good bye I guess," he said and turned to leave, he walked towards the woman that' Crystal' recognized as his mother. This was going to be harder then she thought.  
  
---------- * * * A little visit to the Potters * * * ----------  
  
Remus knew he recognized that face, and he knew from where to. He didn't to scare her away; he waned to know where she was. So he didn't pursue the matter further, but what he did do, was find James.  
  
"Is James here," Remus asked when he arrived at the mansion.  
  
"Yes he's is," answered the tiny house elf. She said and scampered off to find him.  
  
"Hello?" James said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin," he answered.  
  
"Hi Remus," James said unenthusiastically.  
  
"I, I think I found Lily," he said. James jumped.  
  
"Did you really. Wait let me get my mum-" James said.  
  
He was cut off, "NO," Remus said loudly.  
  
"Why?" James asked.  
  
"Because I'm not positive it's her."  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"I think I found Lily."  
  
"Lets go!" he said.  
  
"But it's getting late," Remus complained.  
  
"O well, we'll go anyway." With that James shouted, "Mum I'm sleeping over Sirius's house!"  
  
"Ok dear!" a voice called down the stairs. "Come home when you want, I know where to find you!"  
  
"Wait a minute," Remus said.  
  
"Remus is sleeping over too!" he said.  
  
"Whose Remus?" his mother asked, again yelling down the stairs.  
  
"A friend. Bye mum" James called and grabbed Remus's hand. "I'll get Sirius, he's coming to."  
  
"Ok" Remus said, immediately scolding himself for telling this James, who didn't seem quite right in the head.  
  
"This will be the fastest way. Lily's Pegasus!" James exclaimed. "I always wanted to rid it but my mum wouldn't let me!"  
  
"Is that such a good idea?" Remus asked.  
  
"Of course," was James' answer.  
  
They started running towards the stable. That's were Cauchmar was kept. What James didn't remember was that Cauchmar only listened to Lily and no one else. To bad for him.  
  
James carefully stepped into the stall that Cauchmar was in. She was standing and starring at James. James smiled and reached out slowly with one hand. The Pegasus looked skeptical. James took a step closer and Cauchmar went berserk!  
  
The horse lunged at him and beat her heavy wings, knocking him down. Remus saw and stood stock-still. He had read about Pegasus in Hogwarts Care of Magical Creatures class. He started whistling and James thought that he was nuts. Slowly Cauchmar stopped and starred at Remus. While she was calming down James crawled out of there.  
  
"So that won't work!" James said, "I'll ask Lily to take me on a ride next time,"  
  
"When we get her back." Remus said. They pretty much became friends then, because you can't save someone life from an insane Pegasus and not be friends. "So are you two close or something?" Remus asked.  
  
"Not really, we never talked except for once when we were in Diagon Alley and Sirius was talking a lot then."  
  
"So your all concerned about a girl you don't even know." Remus asked.  
  
"Yea, kind of." James blushed, "but she's really nice and not stuck up like Natalie of Jeria or Kierra of Tansel."  
  
"Wow, you seem to know a lot of Princesses." Remus commented.  
  
"Yea well, my mum makes me go to all these balls. It's annoying." Then James laughed.  
  
"Come on let's get Sirius." He said and rummaged through the stable and found two broomsticks (convenient?). "They're kind of crappy but they'll do." He said.  
  
---------- * * * Crystalline * * * ----------  
  
Remus and James had picked up Sirius and had told Remus's mum that he was staying at a different friends house.  
  
"So wait, I'm at your house, your at my house, Remus is at my house. Right?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That about sums it up," Remus said. "We're here."  
  
"Look, that's Crystal, I mean Lily." Sirius said as a blonde girl jumped off stage and walked to the back of the building.  
  
"Let's follow her." Remus said. "But she'll see us!"  
  
"O yea, James you left this last time at my house and I thought it would come in handy here," he said and pulled out a soft, silvery cloak.  
  
"Ah, Sirius, you're my best friend," James whispered. Pulling the cloak around Remus, Sirius, and himself, they set off to the back of the building where Crystal had disappeared.  
  
Finally, after running fast, bumping into three people who were thoroughly confused, they caught up to the girl they were chasing.  
  
She had a small little room with a bed, chair, and a mirror. She was sitting on the bed reading a book. "That's her," whispered Sirius, "that's Lily."  
  
"How can you tell?" James asked.  
  
"The book, she bought that when I was in the book store. She grabbed it from me." Sirius answered.  
  
At that point Lily/Crystal stood up and moved towards the mirror that was positioned above the desk. She poked her eye. "What the hell is wrong with her?" James asked.  
  
"Contacts you moron," Remus answered.  
  
The girl removed both contacts and revealed piercing green eyes. "Lily," James said loudly.  
  
The girl turned her head around and stared at where the voices were coming from. "Whose there?" she asked.  
  
"Just me" they answered.  
  
"You idiot, she can't see us!" a voice said.  
  
"oops. This is just a dream Lily!"  
  
"I'm not Lily," Crystal pouted.  
  
"Nice book" another voice said.  
  
Lily looked down at the book, "Sirius," she whispered. He jumped out of the cloak but left the others hidden. "Sheesh, I don't even know you people and you come and try to take me home! Go away!" she screamed.  
  
James and Remus took the cloak off too.  
  
"GET OUT!" she screamed again.  
  
"But Lily you got to come home-" Remus said.  
  
"I don't even know who you are. Go away!" Lily screamed again.  
  
"But you're the Queen" James tried. James, might I add here, is a complete and total idiot and actually said that trying to convince Lily to come home.  
  
"I'm not the Queen. My mother is the queen." Lily said, suddenly whispering.  
  
"She's dead, Lily, she's dead." Sirius also whispered.  
  
"Go away." Lily said, a few tears trickling down her cheek.  
  
"James come here," Remus said and pulled James over to him. Sirius came over too. "We have to make her."  
  
James nodded, "What do we do?" Before Remus could answer, Sirius had grabbed Lily and had thrown her over his shoulder.  
  
Lily screamed, wiggled, kicked, yelled, hit, and even bit Sirius. He didn't care. "Lets go," he said seriously. James and Remus followed. Wow, Sirius was never solemn. With that, the screaming and all, they left the building. Fortunately, during Remus's first year, he learned a silencing charm, so he did that on Lily. He didn't care that he could be kicked out of school, he knew he was right to do that.  
  
And they all left, on the brooms, with Lily over his shoulder screaming silently (paradox) at all of them. Finally she became so determined, that she literally flung herself over Sirius's shoulder, and jumped.  
  
---------- * * * Author's Note * * * ----------  
  
TWENTY NINE reviews. Hurray. Add some more reviews. Lots more. I have 5 chapters. I think an average of 10 reviews a chap is ok. So I'll wait for 50 reviews total until I write the next chapter. It's gonna be a long one so you'll be happy.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. BYE 


	6. Queenly Powers

Chapter Six  
  
Queenly Powers  
  
"Sirius, watch out," James screamed loudly as a tumbling blonde haired, green-eyed Lily fell to the ground.  
  
All the boys rushed at her at top speed but Lily continued falling. They couldn't seem to catch her. Lily smiled insanely up at them and this scared all three boys.  
  
Just as Lily was approaching the ground she muttered something under her breath. She immediately started slowing down and hit the ground softly. The boys hung suspended in midair, shocked at what they had seen. Lily looked up at them and laughed.  
  
"Your not dead," Sirius yelled down.  
  
"Do I look dead," Lily responded, but she looked just as relieved as they did. Then something happened. Lily started whistling and whistling and it was really loud too.  
  
"Stop, that's hurting my ears," Sirius complained, but stopped after Remus elbowed him in the ribs. A large black flying object came at them full blast.  
  
"What on earth is that?" James cried.  
  
"Cauchmar," was all Remus could mutter.  
  
Lily laughed, "I know a bit of magic, considering I'm a princess and it's like a rule," she said twirling a piece of stray hair. Then she stopped, then acting extremely mature, stuck out her tongue and jumped up on to the Pegasus and made her getaway.  
  
"Why are you leaving?" Remus asked quietly.  
  
The Pegasus started to slow down and finally stopped. "I don't have any reason to stay!" was all the girl said.  
  
"We want you to stay," Sirius said.  
  
"But I can't," Lily said determinedly.  
  
"Can't we at least talk to Dumbledore about this?" James asked.  
  
"He'll make me stay!" Lily complained.  
  
"I don't think he will if you don't want to," James said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lily asked wide eyed.  
  
"No, but at least he'll listen to you," James said truthfully.  
  
"But I've only been gone for a few days, they'll lock me up like some damsel in distress," Lily said.  
  
"Then I'll rescue you," Sirius said triumphantly and Lily cracked a small smile.  
  
"It's ok Lily, I don't think he'll make you stay if you don't want to. He just wants to know where you are." Remus explained.  
  
"I guess," Lily said skeptically, "But I'll come back in a few days, I promise, just, I need to think for a couple of days, it's just to confusing and I don't get any of it," she explained.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ * * * Two Days Later * * * ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I think I see something over there," a young man around 20 exclaimed. A large black object was coming towards the palace at an exceedingly fast speed.  
  
"Oh my, should we get the army to watch it," he asked.  
  
"It's slowing down. What on earth is it. That shape is so odd," the man stated.  
  
"Wait, don't call the army," Dumbledore shouted happily and started running out of the tower.  
  
Dumbledore laughed happily, "Lily, Lily, land here!" he called and the black object landed swiftly on a patch of green grass. Lily's red hair was back to normal and flying freely, stick straight and not a mess. Her green eyes were looking everywhere, scared, and she was wearing blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt.  
  
"Hello," she said calmly getting off the Pegasus.  
  
"Where have you been" he asked sternly.  
  
"Thinking," Lily replied.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "and you returned for good this time?"  
  
"I still haven't decided," Lily said. Her eyes were no longer filled with fear, but something had died in them. They didn't shine happily anymore, they just seemed to pierce your soul asking what she did to deserve what had happened in her life.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "I won't force you to be Queen or to stay," he said as if he had been defeated. "If you know what you want to happen, just say the words and it will."  
  
"I don't know," she said, "I need more time to think." Then she shuddered, "Did I miss the funeral?" she asked.  
  
"No," he said looking sadly at the ground. "It's tomorrow."  
  
"Good," she said, "I don't have a place to stay."  
  
"You can still stay at the Potters," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Ok, I'll head over there now. I'm tired" she said with out batting an eyelash. Then she jumped on to Cauchmar and flew off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ * * * The Potters – Again * * * ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm glad you came back," James said sitting on Lily's bed talking to her as Lily paced her room.  
  
"I don't know," Lily said still pacing the room.  
  
"What don't you know?" James asked.  
  
"Anything," she answered simply, plopping next to James on the bed.  
  
"Sure, you know a lot," he replied to her comment.  
  
"But should I be Queen?" she asked, lying on the bed sideways and putting her hands over her eyes. "It's to confusing."  
  
"I think you should," James said softly.  
  
"Why?" She asked sitting up again.  
  
"Because then you could help people and stuff like that," he said.  
  
"I guess."  
  
And thus the conversation ended with Lily running outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ * * * The New Coronation * * * ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dumbledore asked Lily quietly.  
  
Lily nodded silently. She turned to look at Dumbledore, "Am I still going to go to Hogwarts?" she asked.  
  
He smiled and nodded.  
  
"And I'm as ready as I'll ever be, but before you crown me, I want to talk to my friends."  
  
"Ok, I'll go get them," Dumbledore said.  
  
Dumbledore returned with three boys, "So are you ready?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No," she said, "But I'll do it anyways."  
  
"So when your Queen can I borrow the book?" he asked.  
  
"No, that's royal property," she said with a smirk and Sirius glared at her.  
  
James laughed and Remus just stood there, trying to suppress laughter.  
  
"Your not going to go all prissy afterwards, are you?" James asked earnestly.  
  
Lily glared at him, "If I want to, I will," she said simply.  
  
James glared back, "then fine," he said sarcastically. Then he laughed and so did Lily. It messed up her raid hair, which was neatly done in a bun on top of her head. A few loose hairs fell and gently landed on her cream colored gown, the original one that she was going to be crowned with.  
  
"Come on Lily," Dumbledore called, "It's time."  
  
Lily nodded, "See you guys after," she called and looked back.  
  
"Good luck," Remus whispered.  
  
Lily gingerly stepped onto the platform and looked at all the people of Magid. They were all silent. Dumbledore placed the crown on the bent girls head, after she knelt before him. Lily felt tears in her eyes as she thought about her mother, but she blinked them away.  
  
She stood up after the crown was on her head. The eleven-year-old Queen stood up and all of Magid cheered. Lily took a deep breath and smiled then waved a princess wave to all of the people. She kept blinking away tears.  
  
"Lily, your speech," Dumbledore reminded her. Lily nodded.  
  
Dumbledore preformed the Sonorous charm on Lily so all the people could hear her. "Hello," she said casually, "I guess I'm expected to be the Queen now." She took a deep breath, "I just hope I'm not a disappointment," she blinked away a few tears. "I can't promise you that I'll make this place perfect, but I'll try and I hope to at least live up to my mother's name." She took a deep breath, "I know most of you weren't close to my mother but you all know who she was. I want to invite all of you to her funeral tonight. I can't think of a better way and anything else she would have wanted then for all the people she loved to be there. I hope you accept my invitation." She concluded.  
  
There was a deafening silence and then all of a sudden, cheers were heard all over. Dumbledore removed the charm and Lily sat on the thrown, thinking. A few tears dripped down her cheeks but they didn't leave marks.  
  
A few boys jumped onto the platform. "Remus get down from there," a woman called very worried. Lily smiled.  
  
"It's ok," she called, "As Remus started turning around, "he can stay."  
  
The woman nodded, starring at her son. "Are you ok Lily?" Remus asked kneeling next to the chair. Lily looked so small in that chair.  
  
She nodded solemnly, "I'll be ok."  
  
"How come you aren't staying at my house anymore?" James asked.  
  
Lily bit her bottom lip, "Dumbledore doesn't think it'll be safe because of what happened to my mum. I'm going to Hogwarts early."  
  
"Oh," James said.  
  
"Can we come?" Sirius piped in.  
  
Lily smiled and looked at Dumbledore hopefully. He had been listening to the conversation. "Well I don't know." He started but Lily cut him off.  
  
"That's wonderful that they can come," she said smiling.  
  
"But that's not what I said," Dumbledore started but Lily ignored him.  
  
"You'll have to ask your parents and pack everything up," Lily said turning to her friends.  
  
"Now Lily I never said," but again Lily ignored them.  
  
"Just get all of your books and stuff. Remus do you have your stuff? I know James and Sirius should have most of it," Lily continued.  
  
"LILY," Dumbledore shouted to get her attention.  
  
"Yes Professor," she said looking up at him smiling a real smile.  
  
"I don't think that would work," he said.  
  
'What won't work?" Lily asked innocently.  
  
"Having them all come to Hogwarts early." He stated.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Lily asked with a smile.  
  
"Sure," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Does being Queen have it's perks?" she asked.  
  
"Well I guess," he started.  
  
"What kind of perks," Lily asked.  
  
Dumbledore frowned, "Lily, don't abuse your power."  
  
"Abuse my powers. That perpos-perpo-prespost that absurd," she said, giving up on the word preposterous. She was only 11.  
  
"Fine, they can come" Dumbledore gave in, "But don't over use your powers!" he said sternly then smiled as he saw Lily turn and hug each of the boys. What have I gotten myself into, he thought to himself.  
  
Sirius and James grinned evilly, "Thanks Lils," Sirius said.  
  
"Don't call me Lils," she said meanly.  
  
"Fine," he said then smiled, and bowed, "Thank you Queen Lillian." And he kissed her hand.  
  
Lily giggled, then realizing what she was doing shook her head and pushed over Sirius. "Hey you can't do that," Sirius complained.  
  
"Do what?" Lily asked, her soft slipped on top of Sirius's chest.  
  
"You can't stand on me," he whined.  
  
"And why not?" she asked, looking dumb-struck.  
  
"Because, because you'll ruin my shirt." He whined.  
  
"Your shirt, o my, not the shirt," she said in mock horror. Then she lifter her foot up and helped him up.  
  
"Lily," he said after he stood up and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Yes," she asked cocking her head to one side, looking up at him intently. He was a little taller then she saw so she could still look up at him.  
  
"Your really going to over use your powers, aren't you," Sirius said.  
  
Lily laughed, "Most likely." There was a glint of happiness in her eyes, yet she still had that deadened look. It wasn't as bad, but it was still there and would probably never go away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ * * * Author's Note * * * ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I finally got this up. Sorry it took so long, I just had writer's block and I had a few ideas on how it could go and the I forgot to put it up so AH, sorry. 57 reviews. That's awesome people. I love you all.  
  
I'm going to have the next chapter start on the train and then a little bit of what is happening at Hogwarts. Lol. O yea, I don't have a beta reader. I need one. I'm a beta reader for one person, but it's hard being your own beta reader. Anyone interested just email me at sesmile@yahoo.com. Thanx people. I'll update as soon as I remember. 


	7. don't lie to me

Chapter Seven  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Do you have everything?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Any last minute things?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
"Yea- wait, stop. Don't go to the train station yet. I have to get my trunk with all my food!" Lily cried out loud to the person in front of her. It was Dumbledore.  
  
"Ok, hurry up," he said, his eye's glistened happily.  
  
"Ok," she yelled down the stairs to him. She has at James' house. That was, after all, where she was living at the time. "Are Remus and Sirius ready yet?" she yelled again.  
  
"I'm not sure, we're picking them up on our way to the station. How many trunks do you have?" He asked, yelling so that she could hear him.  
  
"Only 7," she said, and then he could see her at the top of the stairs shrugging.  
  
"Seven?" he asked.  
  
"Food, clothes, more clothes, books for school, books for reading, stuff for Cauchmar, and some odds and ends and hair stuff!" she explained, and was dragging a trunk down the stairs.  
  
"It's almost like your moving into Hogwarts, not schooling there," Dumbledore commented.  
  
"Well, I'm not coming back for Spring break or Christmas break because you said I can't cause of Voldie or whoever he was."  
  
"True, but you don't need all of this stuff. I know your have a room to your self but will it all fit?"  
  
"Why I can't be with the other girls?" she asked and had just landed at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Because…" he was at a loss for words. How do you explain to an Eleven-year-old who was Queen of an entire country that she wasn't allowed to be in a room with other girls her age incase one of them was actually bad, evil, or much worse, "…" he was still thinking, "Because you can't fit seven trunks in a room with three other people," he responded. She was to young to know about a couple of things. He would explain later and he just hated lying to her.  
  
"You're lying," she said blatantly and was dragging what looked like a very heavy trunk towards the front of the house.  
  
"Not entirely," he said again.  
  
"You shouldn't lie. It's bad." Lily didn't even seem that concerned over what he was lying about. She just didn't like the fact that someone was lying, but she continued with the dragging of her trunk.  
  
"Your right. Would you rather I tell you that you're to young to understand?" he asked.  
  
At this Lily stopped. "No. I can't be to young to understand unless you also tell me I am to young to be Queen. So you are directly lying to me now saying that I'm to young to understand something or you were lying to me before when you said I was ready to be Queen. Either way you're lying. Stop lying."  
  
Damn, this girl was smart. Dumbledore sighed, "Can I just say you'll understand when you're older?"  
  
"That doesn't work either."  
  
He sighed again. "Let me help with that," he said and used some magic to make the trunk float to a parked car in front of the Potter's house.  
  
"JAMES!" Lily screeched at the top of her lungs.  
  
In about 30 seconds a boy with unruly brown hair was breathing heavily as he practically flew down the stairs. "Yes?" he questioned, panting for air.  
  
"It's time to go," Lily said sweetly.  
  
James smiled, "Are my trunks in the car," he said, eyeing the car hardly.  
  
"Yup, and all of my trunks too. Let's go get Sirius and Remus!"  
  
"K!" James replied happily. Dumbledore was quite amused at lily's randomness. First she was yelling at him for lying and now she was bouncing towards the car.  
  
James and Lily got in the car. Dumbledore did too. They picked up a very happy Sirius who was complaining to Dumbledore about why he couldn't have a broomstick. Well, that is, he was complaining until Lily got fed up with his annoying chatter that she smacked him in the back of the head. James was in awe that this worked for her in shutting Sirius up. He had done that a million times, but Sirius kept on talking. Lily had the magic touch.  
  
Remus, on the other hand, was quiet and subdued. Calm and collective and seemed extremely out of place with the three first years talking excitedly about Hogwarts.  
  
"Remus, are you ok?" Lily asked concerned.  
  
Remus was white and pale. "Um, yea, I'm fine," he replied.  
  
Lily eyed him suspiciously. "You sure?"  
  
"Completely," he responded.  
  
"We're here," Dumbledore announced.  
  
"The train station? I thought we were going to go to Hogwarts!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"You are, but you need to take the train to get there. Don't worry, Hagrid was already notified and he'll tell you guys how to get into the school. McGonagall is also there and she'll do the sorting," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"You're not going to be there?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nope, sorry, I have some things to do before hand. I'll be there in a few days though. Gives you some time to explore the castle."  
  
"OK," Lily said with a shrug. "Um, I need help carrying my trunks," she said sadly.  
  
"No problem," Dumbledore said and with a wave of his wand, each trunk became about the size of a stapler.  
  
"Cool," Lily said. Her eyes wide open.  
  
"OK, so just walk through that wall," he said gesturing to a barrier, and you'll see the train. You'll be the only ones on it except for the driver so don't pester her, got it!"  
  
"Yes sir," Sirius said, saluting him like he was a drill sergeant. Lily giggled.  
  
"Come on," she said and started at a dead run right for the barrier and quickly disappeared. Three boys soon joined her. "This is so awesome!" she exclaimed.  
  
James just nodded and Remus smiled, remember what it was like last year for him. They all boarded the train and Lily did the only counter charm she knew. Finite Incantatem. And soon her food trunk and her reading book trunk were the right size.  
  
"Ok. Everyone shut up while Remus tells us about Hogwarts," Lily exclaimed and stared intently and the blonde boy.  
  
"Well, to put it right, it's extremely…magical?" he paused and thought, "You'll see in a few hours. What house do you guys want?"  
  
"Gryffindor," James and Sirius said at the same time.  
  
Lily giggled again, "I want…. Gryffindor too. It sounds good, but Ravenclaw doesn't sound bad. I just want to be with you guys." It became quiet all of a sudden and remained that was for a while. Eventually Lily picked up a book and started reading. Sirius was watching Lily read the book. It was the prank book. James was going through Lily's food trunk and Remus was busy with his own thoughts and was staring out the window.  
  
That's why, when Lily suddenly said, "I'm bored," that they all jumped up. "Do something interesting."  
  
"You can't make me!" Sirius announced.  
  
"Well, I wasn't speaking specifically to you, but now I am. And yes, I can make you!" she stated.  
  
"Nope," Sirius said defiantly.  
  
Sirius was sitting at the moment and Lily rose and stood up. "Do something interesting." She announced, and loomed over him evilly.  
  
"Um.. no," Sirius said. This time he wasn't sure.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
  
Sirius was a bit taken aback by the comment. "I don't know what to do," he said.  
  
"Anything, I'm bored!!!!!"  
  
"Um, we could… play a game," he said.  
  
"Ok, what game?"  
  
"Exploding Snaps?"  
  
"No I'll get messy and I don't want to lose my eyebrows." Lily reasoned.  
  
"What about we play truth or dare!" James suggested. After Lily taught it to him while she was at his house, he had become positively obsessed.  
  
"Fine," Lily said with a sigh. "You go first!"  
  
"Ok, Sirius, truth or dare?"  
  
"Neither, I hate this game," Sirius responded.  
  
"Hey, I like it," James said.  
  
"But it's so stupid."  
  
"Is not"  
  
"Is too"  
  
"Is not"  
  
"Is too"  
  
"Is not"  
  
"Is too"  
  
"Is not"  
  
"Is too"  
  
"Is too"  
  
"Is not"  
  
"Haha, right you agreed!" Sirius announced.  
  
"But hey, you cheated."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"Shut up," Lily said quietly at first and then repeated it much louder "BE QUIET!"  
  
Sirius and James both shut their mouths. Lily smiled. "Look, it's the castle."  
  
No one spoke.  
  
They were all in awe. It was huge and magnificent.  
  
"Let's go," Lily said breaking the silence. She then did a redo spell that made her trunks tiny again. Hehe, she giggled to herself and thought, 'I can do magic and they can't.' Just because she's a Queen doesn't mean she doesn't act like she's eleven!  
  
"Come on," Lily said, hurrying them up!  
  
They all walked out of the train and looked at the big castle. "Welcome to Hogwarts," Remus whispered.  
  
Then, a dark shadow loomed over them. It was a huge shadow that took the form of a giant. All four of the small children looked up and before them saw a tall giant holding an umbrella. Lily squeaked softly and would have run away if her legs hadn't felt like jelly. She could tell that her friends felt the same because Sirius looked just as frightened as she felt. She was getting light headed from being so scared. Then she got really Dizzy, and finally, she collapsed on the ground in a dead faint from being so scared.  
  
* * * ~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note ~~~~~~~~~~ * * *   
  
Hey people. Took about a month, but I've been BUSY. I promise to update almost weekly from now on. I hope I don't break the promise. Who was the guy looming over her? Was it Hagrid? Was it someone evil? Will Sirius and James run or help her? Is Remus afraid? Why didn't Dumbledore take the train with them? Why are there only two teachers at Hogwarts? Will Lily ever remember Voldies name? These questioned answered, partially answered, or at least brought up in the next chapter. Read and review. O yea…. Here goes to the thank yous!  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO – thanks. I think it's cute too. Lol.  
  
Sierra Sitruc – Hey Sierra's my doggies name. I luv it. Sorry that it's so sad. There is another part that's not for a little bit that's really sad and you'll cry definitely, but it gets happier until that point and then afterwards t gets happy again too.  
  
TheRedFEatheryPlug – teehee. Puppy eyes. Lol, how can I ignore it. Sorry I just don't have time to update things so I hope you liked this. I tried to make it a bit longer considering it took me forever to write!  
  
QueenOfTheQueer – Wow. I'm on four peoples favorites list. That's SO awesome. Hurray!  
  
Satans Little Princeses – here's some more…!  
  
DANA – sorry it's sad Dana, but I like using emotion and crud. You've read other things like my poems and you know how I am. Emotions are what I try to use to make a good story. Emotions and description and I know I have a lot of typos. So sue me.  
  
Lily Potter – thanks for the compliment.  
  
Rini – thanks for the compliment as well. Just email me at sesmile@yahoo.com so I can get your email address to send you story chapter. I'll probably send it to you about three days before I want to post it since I'm going to try and update pretty much weekly starting next week (since this week is spring break for me…) Read Sarcasm Queen's comment as well.  
  
Sarcasm Queen – Wow, two people offered to be my beta reader. Not 100 (but that'd be SO cool) Just email me, and read what I said to Rini… I could probably use both of you and send the chapter to you two first so whoever finished first I'll have in case one of you is really busy one of the weeks. 


End file.
